The Killer Tuna Jump
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Nona likes talking to Jade. And getting information about her love life from her. / / Nona and Jade bonding. Bade.


_The Killer Tuna Jump_

Jade was anxious for this jump. Sam was the most toughest girl she knew (besides herself) and if anyone could jump over those killer tuna fish, it was her. The bored look on her face read otherwise than how excited she was, but she was just kind of lonely because Beck couldn't experience the thrill of the jump with her. Not that he would admire it anyways. He was always too caring for that. The long haired stud had actually been working on his project with Andre (which was what Jade and Cat should have been doing).

The pale girl suddenly heard the voice of Nona Valentine. Jade tried to ignore her voice and look away, maybe she wouldn't see her. She always thought that Nona had this annoying part about herself. Jade's attempts failed to work as Nona sat beside her.

"Well, hello Jade." Nona smiled at the Goth styled girl beside her. Jade never got why she appealed to Nona so much. Most adults weren't nearly as friendly to her as Nona always was.

"Nona." Jade acknowledged her. Maybe if she looked away she wouldn't continue the conversation. Jade knew Nona always carried on a conversation more than she needed to. When she talked to her about Cat coming to live with her she asked her about how her grades were in school and when she had changed her highlights. Jade simply didn't like talking to people.

Unfortunately for Jade, Nona continued the conversation. "How's Beck? That handsome boyfriend of yours." She questioned her. "Are you two still B.F and G.F?"

She was going to lie. There was no way anyone, especially _Nona _would find out about her and Beck. At least not yet.

"Yup," She deadpanned, as if it was no big deal.

She was about to go into her stories, Jade could tell. But then she didn't. She paused. Jade finally looked to her confused at why she had stopped the conversation. She wasn't going to question it, but it seemed like she didn't need to. Nona was starring at her hand that was placed on her lap. Her eyes widened. Had she seriously forgotten?

"Oh my, Jade!" She gasped. Her hands flew to cover her mouth. "Beck proposed?"

Jade quickly slipped the engagement ring off of her finger and held it in her left hand. No one was supposed to find out like this. They were supposed to tell everyone after they finished planning the wedding. They didn't want any input or criticism from others.

As nice as Nona was, Jade didn't see her being okay with it. Even if she was a cooler grandmother and more up to date then any of the grandmothers that she'd ever met. She shook her head "no" rapidly.

Nona shocked Jade once again. "Oh Jade, that's wonderful!" She gushed her hands flying to her face. "How did he propose?"

Jade tried her hardest to hide her blush. He had proposed on the day that they had gotten back together that year before. He took her to the lake when they had first gotten together when she had pushed his former girlfriend into a lake before making out with Beck. She was surprised when he had made this big sappy speech about how he loved her and wanted to grow old with her. It was uncharacteristic of him, even for an anniversary speech. Then he got down on one knee and proposed. And Jade wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to marry her. So she said yes.

Jade wouldn't be caught dead explaining that all to anyone, though. "He got on one knee and asked me to marry me." She said simply with a shrug. "But no one knows yet, okay? So don't go yapping your mouth off to anyone. Especially Cat." Cat could never keep her mouth shut about anything.

Nona was in all types of giggles. "Oh, of course, I would never!" She brought Jade in for a tight side hug. "Oh, congratulations!"

Jade pushed herself away from her with a snarl. "Shush up, will you?" She snapped at her, lowering her voice. Nona nodded and remained silent for a moment. Jade took a deep breath and looked away from her again, slipping her ring onto her ring finger once more.

"You know, I used to date a guy who's last name was Beck..."

And there was the story. As Nona began to go into detail, Jade took the liberty to walk away from her and find another seat. Finally, that was conversation was over with. She just hoped that Nona Valentine wouldn't say a peep to anyone about the engagement with Beck.

As Jade tried to find another seat she looked at her engagement ring and smiled. The wedding day was approaching soon.

March 29th, 2014.

* * *

**Because Dan had tweeted a long time ago that Beck and Jade were getting married on March 29th, 2014 after the KCA's. The Killer Tuna Jump was an amazing episode, but I wished Dan had mentioned Bade a teeny bit more then he did. What were your thoughts on the episode? Excited for Bade to be married?;)**


End file.
